Mischief After Midnight
by my shangri-la
Summary: Series of one-shots of Dom and Letty's after midnight rendezvous, inspired by the song '5 O'clock in the Morning' by T-Pain and Lily Allen. Not a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**5 O'clock in the Morning (His and Hers)**_

**Summary: Not a song fic, but based on the song 5 O'clock by T-Pain, Wiz Khalifa and Lily Allen – go look it up on youtube. It's awesome.**

**Rated: M – for language and naughtiness…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination.**

**Chapter One**

Letty was slightly startled by the shift of the muscular body next to her and the near inaudible snoring against her neck, nearly missing her target. She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up in this position and no one was giving her any strange looks. They had been keeping things discreet.

But here they were, just after three-thirty in the morning, and she had Dominic sleeping on her shoulder, arm now wrapped comfortably around her waist. This position wasn't unfamiliar to them, but that was no one else's business just yet. They were still figuring things out and didn't need to deal with anyone else's uncertainty, when they were still dealing with their own.

She caught Vince's questioning look, but she just shrugged lazily, and went back to letting Jesse kick her ass at _Grand Theft Auto_. Mia was curled up in the corner of the couch nearly asleep, using Leon's shoulder for a pillow while he and Vince debated car specs. Letty wasn't sure how any of them were still awake at all.

They had been running themselves ragged, working their asses off in the garage to keep up with the work load. The beginning of this week had been hell. They were all sick of each other, and tempers flared. But it had been a shouting match between Vince and Letty over some mixed up orders that had Dom calling an official time out.

They closed up the garage early Thursday after tying up all the loose ends, and drove down to Vegas for a long, much needed weekend to blow off steam.

So, now it was late Sunday night, early Monday morning – they had already planned to leave the garage closed until Tuesday. They were all exhausted, but still over-stimulated from the trip.

Except for Dom – who had completely passed out on her shoulder. Or else he had spent the last half an hour fake snoring while staring down her shirt. _She honestly wouldn't put it past him._

Twenty minutes later, when she had no hope of regaining her dignity as a gamer tonight, she passed her controller to Vince. And then she had to wait until they were absorbed back into the game before she tried to wake Dom without it ending with his hand up her shirt. _Letty still wasn't convinced that he was actually asleep when he did that._

"Dom, hey", she murmured, shaking his arm gently. "You should go upstairs to bed. Get some sleep."

"_Mrpghns_", he mumbled tiredly.

"What about Martians?" she teased. "C'mon, you're gonna feel like shit tomorrow. And I think you're drooling on me."

His arm tightened around her stomach, "'m comfortable."

"Dude, you have a pillow that's way more comfy than my bony shoulder", she shook her head, nudging his side gently as he started to rouse towards a normal state of consciousness.

He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "You comin'?" he murmured softly.

She sighed, answering quietly. "I'll be up later. Go get some sleep."

He just gave her a nod and stood up, speaking louder to address the rest of the room. "See you guys tomorrow." Then Dom disappeared up the stairs.

0

It was nearly an hour later before Letty made it upstairs herself. She was so tired her only plan was falling into bed – until she opened her door. The light from the hallway lit her room just enough for her to see that her bed was already occupied.

Letty shook her head, unsurprised. _Dom, shirtless in her bed?_ She couldn't say that she minded.

She slid into the room silently, pulling the door closed behind her and went to the closet, pulling the chain for the light, allowing her see just enough to find a shirt in her dresser. Her tank top and bra were thrown in the direction of her laundry basket and she pulled the large t-shirt over her head. Letty was shimmying out of her jeans when she heard the appreciative growl from behind her.

"No point in even putting that on, sweetheart."

She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder as she tugged the ponytail from her hair. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. What time is it?"

"A little after five", she murmured taking a seat on the end of the bed, crossing her bare legs. "You can go back to sleep", Letty suggested. "You looked exhausted earlier."

He looked her over lazily. "Would you believe I got my second wind?" he smirked.

"Is that right?" she asked archly.

"Mhm", he murmured.

"Ya know, I'm pretty wiped out-"

In one swift move he was sitting up and lunging for her. Her shriek was muffled by his shoulder, and he dragged her onto the bed and rolled her underneath him.

He used his free hand to trail fingers up her bare thigh. "Still tired?" he teased.

She fake snored.

"You're asking for trouble", he warned, shaking his head in amusement leaning down to nip at her collarbone making her shudder.

"Okay, _okay_", she laughed, giving in. "Let me up. I'd rather those yahoos downstairs didn't hear us going at it."

Dom snorted but let her off the bed anyway.

Letty went to her stereo and put a CD in, turning the volume up just enough to drown out noise. When she turned back around, Dom was smirking at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothin'", he teased with a grin. "I just think it's funny when you pick Tupac for bump and grind music."

She raised an amused eyebrow and pounced onto the bed, straddling him and stretching her body along the length of his, her elbows pressed into the mattress above his shoulders. Letty grinned. "Bump and grind? Is that what you think we're gonna do?" she asked, pressing down teasingly to find him hardening underneath her.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he groaned, hands grabbing her hips instinctively.

"Only in the best possible kind of way", she murmured, leaning down and taking a kiss roughly from his mouth. "I thought you were tired", Letty repeated challengingly.

"I am", Dom nodded with mock-seriousness, pointedly dropping his arms back onto the bed. "I figured I would just lay back and let you do your thing."

She shrugged. "We could do it that way. But you'll get a red flag for nonparticipation."

"You're just making stuff up", he laughed.

"Maybe", she admitted, rubbing against him with intent this time.

His hands slipped up the bottom of her t-shirt and he snapped the elastic band of her underwear with one finger. "If you like these, I suggested you get them off in a hurry", he said seriously.

She sat back on his legs, fully intent on moving slower than a turtle, but his patience snapped after three short seconds, and Letty found herself being flipped onto her back on the bed. And the offensive undergarment was yanked down her legs and tossed to the floor.

"How's that for participation?" he teased with a smirk as she sat up slightly to pull her shirt over her head.

Her head tilted thoughtfully. "I do better with hands on instruction."

Dominic grinned up at her, "That I can do."

00

**A/N: Oh, gosh, here we go again. This is going to be an 'at my leisure, and absolutely no plot' series of one-shots of Dom and Letty's after midnight rendezvous… that may or may not go together – in no order whatsoever.**

**Edited after posting, fixed my glitches in inconsistency. That's what happens when I write the middle part last and post in the middle of the night instead of waiting until morning. Thanks for the reviews so far. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mischief After Midnight**_

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots**** based on the song 5 O'clock by T-Pain, Wiz Khalifa and Lily Allen – go look it up on youtube. It's awesome.**

**Rated: M – for… sexiness?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination.**

**Chapter Two**

_Letty, 19; Dom, 23; Mia, 16_

Dom found Letty sitting in the middle of their bed, surrounded by… _was that a waxing kit?_ She was glaring at the directions and cursing up a storm. He leaned against the doorjamb and raised an eyebrow.

"Let?" he asked cautiously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm mud trucking", she growled sarcastically. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Girly shit that you hate", he pointed out. "You mind telling me why I found Mia cowering behind the couch with her ears covered when I came home ten minutes ago?"

Letty turned her head around to scowl at him viciously. "This is _all her fault_", she hissed.

"Mia?" Dom snickered. _This oughta be good._ "What'd she do to you now?"

"I fell asleep on the couch", Letty explained very slowly through clenched teeth.

"And?" he prodded.

"_And_ I was rudely awakened by your sister who had covered half my leg in hot wax and then proceeded to _yank_ all the tiny little hairs out of my leg!" she snarled. "Did I _mention_ that I was _dead asleep_?"

He did a poor job of turning his laughter into a coughing fit. "So you raged at her until she hid behind the couch like a scared Chihuahua?" he grinned. "All hail the terrifying Letty", Dom teased.

"Damn right", she grumbled.

He snickered, but moved to stretch out across the bed, snatching the sheet of instructions from her hand. "You want some help?"

Letty glared darkly. "_Yes._"

0

Twenty minutes later, Letty had smooth legs and Dominic had a bruise on his shoulder from where she had punched him every time he had yanked a wax strip off of her. Now she was lying back against the pillows, marginally relaxed.

"Well, that wasn't so bad", she said mildly.

He snorted, "Yeah? Tell that to the bruise on my arm."

"Don't be such a pussy."

Dom just grinned. _He knew when to pick his battles. And pointing out that she had spent the last half hour being a cry baby over some hot wax would __**not**__ get him laid tonight._ "Why don't you go take a hot shower and relax", he suggested instead.

She eyed him suspiciously, wondering at the lack of a comeback, but finally shrugged and slid off the bed. "Yeah, okay." Letty paused in the doorway and pointed at him severely. "I'm gonna kill your sister."

Dominic grinned. "I'm pretty sure she's barricaded in her room by now."

"Good", she muttered as she went to turn on the water. "My legs are burning."

Five minutes later, Dom headed back to his sister's bedroom. He knocked and pushed the door open, leaning lazily in the doorjamb. Mia looked up from her book sheepishly. "Hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me", he said flatly. "_You waxed her legs while she was sleeping?_" he shook his head incredulously. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Error in judgment?" she tried weakly.

He rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her. "Are you not getting enough attention or something?" Then he sighed."You know what. It doesn't matter. You'd better make nice with her… but maybe wait until tomorrow. Because she's _pissed_."

"We can't just pretend it never happened?" she forced a grin.

"Mia, she's gonna snap you like a twig. And I'm only going to do so much to stop her. You'd better decide how you're going to fix this tomorrow, because after tonight, it won't be my problem."

"You think they make a Hallmark card for this sort of thing?" Mia wondered hopefully.

"Doubt it", Dom said, a bit amused.

"Damn."

He chuckled. "Get some sleep. And I'd turn your stereo on if I were you."

"Thanks for the warning!" she called after him as he pulled her door shut.

Dom poked his head back into the bathroom, "You alright?"

"I'm fine", Letty muttered wryly, voice echoing slightly in the shower.

"She's gonna be kissing your ass tomorrow", he promised.

She chuckled. "Thank you."

"Hurry up in there", he advised, and then headed back into the bedroom before she could ask questions.

Letty finished in the shower a few minutes later and dried her hair after rubbing in her lotion. She stepped into the bedroom wrapped in her towel and padded across the room to where Dom was sitting on the edge of the bed. She bent down slightly for a kiss, and then leaned into him slightly when his arms slid around her.

He tugged gently on her long hair. "Go put it up", he murmured in her ear.

She pulled back a bit, lips quirked at the corner, eyes flicking briefly to the massage oil that was now sitting on top of the night table. "Am I about to get one of those X-rated massages?"

Dominic trailed kisses down her neck as he tugged the knot in her towel loose, dropping the towel on the bed behind him so she could lay on it when they were ready. He dipped his head and sucked at one of her nipples, hands sliding down to cup her backside, barely restraining himself from yanking her into his lap to just get on with the program. Her head fell back and she let out a groan.

He pulled back roughly.

Letty met his lust-darkened eyes with her own, and a smirk on her lips. "You okay, papa?" she teased.

He nudged her back towards the bathroom. "Go on. Now I need a minute anyway… or five."

She shifted closer into is space, murmuring against his neck, "I like when you lose control with me."

"I know you do", he chuckled. "Not tonight – at least not right now."

"And you call _me_ a tease", she chided, backing away slowly.

He leered at her playfully. "Have you _seen_ yourself? All you have to do is walk by, and you get me hard."

That got a pleased laugh. "Flatterer", she purred, disappearing into the bathroom to pin up her hair.

"I'm serious", he said when she came back. This time pulled her into his lap to straddle him.

She grinned and locked her fingers behind his neck. "Yeah? You can keep talking about attractive you find me. I'm curious."

He chuckled. "Fishing for compliments?"

"I'm naked in your lap", she answered archly. "I can ask for pretty much whatever I want right now, can't I?"

Dominic leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth gently. "Go stretch out. I'll tell you all about why you're the only one I want."

She crawled off him and went to lie face down on the towel he had straightened in the middle of the bed. Letty felt the mattress dip as he crawled over her, straddling the back of her thighs. She let out a groan as he kneaded her shoulders, hands sliding easily over her skin because of the massage oil.

Her head tilted to the side as one of his hands trailed down the curve of her neck and over her shoulder. "You know why I like this spot right here?"

She hummed curiously, his hands and voice sending her into a state of relaxation that would still be feeling the next day.

"In the mornings… when you're still asleep, and you got this peaceful look on your face that's almost never there when you're awake. Your hair falls over your shoulder- you look beautiful."

She squinted at the headboard, swallowing thoughts about how entirely _cheesy_ he was being before they could spill from her lips.

_She had asked for it, and was probably going to get an overdose of mush. But if Letty was being truthful… she didn't hate it._

"You're gonna get _so _lucky tonight", she said over her shoulder.

Dom laughed under his breath and leaned down to kiss her neck.

A bit later, both of his hands slid down to her waist, resting in the slight inward curve above her hips. "You know my hands fit here perfectly?" he mused.

"You noticed that, huh?" she teased.

"Every day", Dom chuckled.

"Can't help but point out that you're only talking about how hot I am", she laughed over her shoulder.

He raised an accusing eyebrow, feigning annoyance. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

She just smirked.

He rolled her onto her back underneath him, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. "You're greedy tonight."

"Your sister tried to wax my legs", she countered, shifting under him to rub her smooth legs against his sides as a helpful reminder.

"Maybe I should go tell her thank you-" Dom moved to pull away, hand sliding down her thigh.

Letty grabbed his shoulders and tugged him back. "You're not going anywhere", she murmured.

They kissed lazily for a while before he pulled back slightly.

"You know when to be quiet, Let- well, most of the time", he teased.

"That sounds like it's bordering an insult, Dominic", she rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "You know what I mean. Sometimes talking isn't necessary. And you know that. Now I'm not sayin' you don't have a mouth that could rival Vince-"

"_Hey!_" she jabbed his ribs.

He grinned. "Ow."

She rubbed the spot even though they both knew she hadn't hurt him. "Baby", Letty grinned at him playfully.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently before taking both of her hands and lifting them over her head on the mattress, moving to take one of her breasts into his mouth.

She groaned. "_Dom-_"

"Shh", he mumbled against her skin. "Sex now; I'll give you more compliments later."

00

**A/N: Okay, so maybe Dom was a little mushy and out of character, but remember: he had to get her in a good mood so he could get laid. Btw, I have three more chapters planned for this series.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mischief After Midnight**_

**Summary: ****A series of one-shots**** based on the song 5 O'clock by T-Pain, Wiz Khalifa and Lily Allen – go look it up on youtube. It's awesome.**

**Rated: M – for… sexiness?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything, just my imagination… my very dirty imagination.**

**Chapter Three**

Dominic wasn't sure how he got talked into going out clubbing for the second night in a row. He had thought their livers had all suffered enough on a Friday night. But Leon had been dumped _hard_ the previous weekend, and apparently Dom had to take part in the male solidarity ritual of booze and strip clubs.

There had been a bit of ribbing this morning when he had protested _another_ night out. Vince was in the midst of complaining that Letty never let him off his leash, when Letty actually walked into the kitchen. She had just shrugged and went to the fridge for orange juice, starting to make breakfast for herself.

"I don't know why you assholes act like I'm a dragon lady", she said, leaning against the counter holding her bowl of cereal. "Dom's a big boy. He doesn't need my permission to go out."

The whooping and hollering started and the kitchen emptied quickly. Vince, Leon and, Jesse went into the living room to watch TV.

"Geez, this must be how Wendy felt in the Lost Boys' tree house", Letty joked, ignoring the dirty look Dom was still giving her. "When does Mia come back from visiting your aunt?"

"Wednesday", he said flatly.

She smirked. "Don't get pissy with me, pal. In what universe did you think I would let you make me the bad guy here?"

"_Letty_", he whined. "I don't want to go out tonight. I'm still recovering from _last night_."

"You don't have to go out. Just go tell the guys that you're getting too old and crotchety to enjoy flashing lights, beer chugging contests, loud music, and doing body shots off random girls-"

"_Old and crotchety?!_" he repeated incredulously, advancing on her.

"You came home at four-thirty this morning, stumbled through the bedroom door, and nearly fell on your ass taking your pants off. When you finally got in bed, you grabbed me, cuddled my boobs with your face, and passed out", she laughed.

Dom groaned, leaning to bury his face against her neck. "Okay, so maybe the all-night partying isn't exactly my thing anymore", he admitted wryly. "But I'm not old and crotchety!"

Letty smiled, a bit amused.

He kissed the tip of her nose playfully. "Besides, why would want to go out when I can stay in with you?"

"Because _you_ need boys' night… to scratch your balls, stare at cleavage- whatever", she smirked. "Plus, those guys need you to look out for them – so someone doesn't end up with herpes... or something else that can't be cured with antibiotics."

Dom chuckled. "You could come with us."

"_Hell no_", she objected immediately. "I did the mourning period when Vince got dumped by Gina. Never again."

He grinned. "You looked like a pissed off fairy with all that glitter in your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "It took weeks to get it all out."

"You were very shiny."

"Go out for a few hours", she shrugged. "I'll text you later and give you a good reason to come home."

"Yeah?"

"Sure", she smirked. "Don't want you to miss your bedtime, old man."

He crowded her into the sink and tickled her sides. "Take it back!" he threatened.

"No!" she laughed.

"You asked for it", he shrugged. Dominic shifted and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Oh, shit!" she yelped, slapping his back as he carried her through the kitchen and headed through the living room. "Put me down!"

"Nope."

Dangling was boring, so by the time they were crossing in front of the television, the guys got an eyeful of her grabbing Dom's ass.

"Oh, my god- we're still eating breakfast!" Leon yelped.

Letty winked at them as Dom started up the stairs. "I'd turn the TV up if I were you!" she warned helpfully.

Vince just shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab Letty's discarded breakfast to finish. "No point wasting good cereal", he said defensively as Jesse and Leon gave him strange looks.

00

_Later that night:_

It was nearing midnight when Letty finally texted him.

_When are you coming home?_

He chuckled and sent her a text of his own.

_**I thought you were going to make up an excuse to get me out of here.**_

_Dominic, you left something turned on at home._

Another text came through before he could hit the 'reply' button.

_Very turned on…_

He groaned under his breath.

_**I'll be home in twenty.**_

_Hurry. I'm only wearing one thing, and it's yours._

Letty was trying to kill him.

_**Show me?**_

_Nuh-uh. Get your ass home and have the real thing._

Dom smirked and stood up nonchalantly, shaking off a few women who had been trying and failing to get his attention all night long. "Excuse me, ladies. It seems I've left something turned on at home."

He heard Leon choke on his beer.

0

Twenty minutes later he was pulling into the driveway. When he got to their bedroom, he had shut and locked the door before his eyes travelled to Letty who was stretched lazily across the middle of the bed. Pillow under her head, twisted half on her side, and naked save for his silver cross necklace that was settled between her breasts… and she had a hint of a smile on her face that let him know she was only pretending to be asleep.

He smirked and crossed the room, kicking his shoes off before crawling over her carefully on the bed. Dom leaned down to kiss the exposed side of her neck, letting his knuckles brush down the center of her stomach.

She shifted slightly underneath him, and he sucked on that spot just under her ear. Letty groaned, eyes fluttering open. "Cheater", she accused.

"Fake sleeper", he retorted mildly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she murmured curiously, mouth meeting his in a playful kiss.

He nodded. "Woulda been better if you were there though."

Letty chuckled, "Maybe next time."

She tugged his tank top off and tossed it across the room before working his pants off, his mouth travelling her neck and chest doing a sufficient job of distracting her, until she shoved his pants down his legs so he could shake them off.

Dominic tugged gently on the cross hanging from her neck. "My necklace looks good on you."

She had tucked herself against him, forehead pressed to his shoulder, fingertips and the heels of her hands resting on his chest. "Alright- I owe you one. Move before I jump you", she said roughly.

"I wouldn't be opposed-"

"For the third time in twenty-four hours?" she laughed.

He grinned. "So?"

"Later", she promised as he let her push him off her.

He rolled over, face down on the bed next to her, and she straddled his legs. Her hands slid down his shoulders, slick with the massage oil that they kept handy. He relaxed underneath her, listening to the Spanish that she let drip from her tongue like honey. Dom only caught about half of it, but it was her tone as much as it was what she said that turned him on.

Letty knew it would be a long night for both of them when Dom got his turn.

00

**A/N: I apologize for my rampant use of the term 'yahoos' in this series. (I got rid of it in this chapter. I think I found it twice.) Lol. Only two more chapters for this series, guys!**


End file.
